


Wow que Fiasco

by inventor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inventor/pseuds/inventor
Summary: Un supervillano esta feliz porque logro derrotar a los heroes pero su felicidad termina cuando sus idolos se burlan de el y el hecho de que un par de enemigos aparezcan no ayuda a cambiarlo
Relationships: Lumiya | Shira Elan Colla Brie/Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Rey
Kudos: 3





	Wow que Fiasco

Darth Lumiya estaba viendo como pasar el rato en el infierno Sith cuando decidió burlarse de su aprendiz hasta que Jacen Solo la detuvo porque a pesar de que su vida como Darth Caedus no fue su mejor momento tenía una razón medianamente valida. Anakin Skywalker y Darth Vader siempre tenían en la posteridad varios problemas no tanto por lo que hicieron en vida algo a lo que se acostumbraron sino por los aprendices que dejaron pero siempre terminaban en empate porque todavía no hubo ningún duelo Tano contra Brie y quien quedaba hizo algo que agradaba a los dos. Kylo Ren acababa de derrotar a los republicanos que se habían enviado para detenerlo y en medio de esa victoria vería a los cinco fantasmas que el tanto habia soñado con ver. A pesar de que parecía estar en la cima del mundo su sueño se convirtió en pesadilla cuando esos ídolos se burlaron de él y para hacerlo aun peor la parte que todavía era Ben Solo haría un chiste ironico sobre su futuro que se volveria realidad gracias a su propia prima Reyna Skywalker.

Kylo: Guau esto es genial estoy viviendo mi sueño

Caedus: {ironico} Grandioso un imitador

Jacen: {ironico} Lo necesitas porque hiciste algo genial

Caedus: Por eso mismo pero al menos yo tenia una razon

Jacen: Fue una muy mala

Caedus: Estaba salvando a nuestra hija genio

Jacen: ¿Dejandola huerfana?

Caedus: Puede no gustarte y admito que no salio como queria pero al menos es valida

Jacen: Eso no puedo discutirlo y ademas tu maestra fue muy buena en su trabajo

Lumiya: Ustedes son un caso especial transformar uno en el otro me tomo mucho tiempo pero si tratase con este soquete seria el trabajo mas facil de la historia

Kylo: Hey yo solo quiero ser como mi abuelo

Anakin: Mi vida no tiene nada de malo

Vader: No pero este patetico soquete quiere la mia

Anakin: Ahorcar al amor de tu vida ¿que tiene de especial eso? es una porqueria

Vader: No olvides torturar a tu hija y lisiar a tu hijo

Anakin: Olvidarlo todavia estoy disculpandome por eso

Vader: Si bueno ahora ves porque lo estamos tratando asi

Kylo: No me culpes porque mi estacion es mejor que la tuya y se te escapo un escuadron de rebeldes

Vader: Los deje huir menso no soy Tarkin

Jacen: Un escuadron no es como yo lo recuerdo

Caedus: Cierto eran solo Kyle y Jan

Lumiya: Bueno tambien habia una oficial y sus soldados apoyandolos

Vader: Fue una molestia a la que no pude ignorar

Anakin: Yo la veo como heroina

Poe: Es que mi mama es genial

Anakin: ¿porque siento que ver al futuro es doloroso?

Vader: Doloroso no es la palabra que yo usaría mas bien raro

Lumiya: Eso es porque mi maestro es el padre de mi esposo

Caedus: Eso quiere decir que no mate a mi tía genial

Jacen: Si eso siempre me dolió

Kylo: {sarcastico} Lo siguiente que van a decir es que mi prima va a matarme

Reyna: ¿Me llamaron?

FIN


End file.
